


Naegi’s new reward

by DeathPunkin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, The despairs kidnapped Naegi forever ago, smex, stockholmes syndrome, they do the do, unhealthy but consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: After being kidnapped by despair and becoming one of them, Naegi gets a different kind of reward for working on his duties as the ultimate hope.





	Naegi’s new reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lion's Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf). 



> I was so inspired by this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685368?view_full_work=true by arcawolf that I made porn of it. I’m rusty but back to writing. Kind of.

It had taken two weeks. It was a surprisingly small amount of time if Komaeda had to be honest with himself, but with Naegi following him everywhere promising to spread hope and asking for more lessons…. well it was more than he could bear. So that was when he had taken to exercises again. They started slow, and Komaeda tried to keep it more aligned to true hope.

That had made Naegi ease up for a few days, but he was soon back with a relentless sort of force. He would always ask if he was being hopeful enough. If he was helping enough as each person’s eyes slowly cleared.

But then the nightmares came up. Tsumiki looked at him with that shy but knowing look. “He really… misses you. He cries about,” she murmured. He always was an open book, even more so when he slept.

But this was so hard to resist. “Oh really?” Komaeda asked politely, thinking about how great it was. His hope, his pride and joy, his everything. He missed him. He wanted him. It was Komaeda that he wanted but he couldn’t do anything about it. Because Izuru was right.

Komaeda had taken this pure and beautiful hope and tainted him. Instead of going with him, befriending him and all the normal steps, he’d kidnapped him. But Naegi loved him. Even when Komaeda hurt him, he still came crawling back.

It was with this revelation that he decided to go back to the luckster. Now he was the one trapped by the other’s luck. His eyes swirled as he laughed maniacally despairfully and it hurt but he wanted this. Tsumiki asked him what he was doing. “The inevitable,” he responded before walking off to find Naegi.

Komaeda found the little luckster waiting for him in his room. The urge to help him shine brightly, (to hurt him), to let him fly, (break his wings), to shine the light of his hope on everyone, (and then steal it for himself); those were just some of his many emotions for the other.

He finally sat beside him on the other’s bed and listened as Naegi chattered happily before curling into his chest. Naegi was always so beautiful. “I’m ready,” he murmured, stroking the Hope’s hair because he was precious.

“Ready for what?” Naegi stared at him with those cute little eyes that showed innocence but also questioned him. Wanted to answer right to his test. Komaeda couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and took those soft pink lips in his own. 

Naegi resisted at first with shock before he melted messily into the kiss. His eyes widened with shock as Komaeda leaned him back onto the bed followed by them blissfully closing as he curled into the man pinning him to the bed.

Komaeda pulled away with a pop and nearly swooned at the disappointed face Naegi made at that. “Slowly Makoto, this can be your new reward for being hopeful. No more punishments so long as you’re good,” he purred as he slipped his hand into Naegi’s pants.

The boy bucked and mewled beneath him as his hand brushed over the soft cock of the young hope. A million things ran through his mind. He wanted to violate the luckster, but also to treat him gently. He knew he wouldn’t be allowed much of the latter, so he settled for unbuttoning Naegi’s pants and stroking his greed member while he kissed him. Viciously.

Then he pulled away. Neither were done, but Komaeda was at his limit. He had to leave before anything too drastic happened. So he stood up with an unnatural glint to his eyes that swirled with something that was not quite despair. “If you’re better next time, I’ll give you more,” he purred before walking away.

….

It took two days before his resolve broke. Two days of Naegi sitting on his lap, slowly grinding against him every time he would shake with joy at getting an answer right. The trembles were even worse each time he thought that he had made Komaeda angry and it just made him want more.

It was on that second day that Naegi had been really good which earned him deep kisses. His face flushed lewdly when Komaeda tried to pull away. He could see the way Naegi’s pants were tented and those molten eyes staring at him like he was everything. He could handle that. Komaeda could handle many things, but not what happened next.

Naegi leaned up and purred salaciously into Komaeda’s ear. “I love you so much,” he murmured in a tone as smooth as honey. “Please I’ve been so good today. I spread so much hope to the prisoners and even a few outsiders,” he continued in that silken tone. “Please let me continue from the other day? I want to make you happy, to fill you with…” Komaeda was enthralled by this point and was sucking the other’s neck. “Hope,” he finished with a groan that sounded somewhere between a prayer and a plea.

And how coul Komaeda refuse? It was everything he taught the young luckster and everything he wanted to hear. It was perfect. That molten gaze melted him and every barrier he could put up. 

He pried open the other’s mouth with a kiss bordering on desperate as he kneed apart his legs. Komaeda felt so warm and happy, but a greedy part of his mind wanted more.

He nearly ripped Naegi’s shirt off in hopes of getting to that delicious skin faster. Perhaps if he wasn’t so weak he could have. But once that pale, thin chest was exposed to him he devoured it. He tasted every muscle with a reverent sort of pleasure that got him all worked up far too quickly.

And Naegi was loving it. On every part of his body he felt warm persistent hands as Komaeda rolled languidly against his leg and even brushed up against him too. His hands were pinned expertly with one hand and a bony knee but he could hardy focus on that with the way Komaeda was attacking all of his sensitive spots.

“Wow, so hard for me already,” Komaeda purred into his ear as he slipped a hand in the luckster’s pants. Naegi could only whimper, especially with the way Komaeda slicked his precum over his sensitive member. “Maybe I should flip you over and rub between your thighs just to play with you,” he purred. Naegi whined his agreement as Komaeda expertly ran his hands over the sensitive spots he’d made. He rolled them over and slipped Naegi’s pants down to his knees before pressing the other’s thighs together and lubing himself up with some lube that he kept in his right hand pocket. 

Once he was all nice and wet he started to slow fuck the masterpiece below him as he fingered him in preparation for the main event. Naegi cried out as Komaeda’s sensitive head rubbed the underside of his dick so perfectly that it left him wanting more. So Komaeda gave it to him.

“Cup your hand,” he commanded before pouring some of the liquid into the obedient luckster’s hand. “Now fuck yourself slowly with that,” he purred. Naegi was eager to do so. That’s when Komaeda grinned. With his free hand he stopped Naegi’s and purred “You better leave room for me,” before thrusting all the way to where Naegi’s hand was frozen at the base.

Naegi shivered with something, be it fear or arousal. Komaeda smiles and pulled away with a double popping sound. “Komaeda please, you promised,” he whined at the loss of sensation.

“Don’t worry Naegi, I’ve got it all under control,” he purred before thrusting I’m to the hilt. His pace was a little too brutal and he couldn’t tell if Naegi was squeaking with pleasure or pain but finally they were one. He jacked the younger off as he thrust deeper and deeper inside. 

Soon his remaining composure left him and to stop himself from speaking he bit down on the spazzed out Naegi’s neck. He cried out at that and Komaeda sped up. Through curses, through praise, he just had to finish.

And finish he did, right into the deepest parts of Naegi as he overflowed too. Komaeda curled around him protectively, still sheathed like the longer he stayed the more likely his essence would remain there forever to become one with the ultimate hope.

Yes, this would indeed be a good reward for future hopeful activity.


End file.
